Coconut Quirk
by MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK
Summary: The gang goes to the Bahamas for a tournament and an odd quirk shared by Kim and Jack comes out. Even though the genre thingy doesn't say so, this story will have eventual KICK.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl, I just want to mention that this a real quirk of mine. On with the story.

* * *

The guys and I were all at the dojo, just chilling, when Rudy came in with the biggest smile plastered on his face. We all new that look, another tournament.

"Where is it this time?" I asked tiredly.

"The Bahamas, but seeing as you don't want to go..." Rudy said dragging the sentence out slowly and enticingly.

"Count me in! This is gonna be swag! Wait, did I just say swag? Oh no, Jerry's rubbing off on me!" After I finished my sentence, I raced to the girls' washroom to wash out my mouth.

"Hot girls, awesome food, hot girls, awesome beaches, did we say smoking hot girls?" Jack and Jerry were going back and forth mentioning the perks of going to the Bahamas. Apparently, hot girls were on their list.

"I'm gonna go home and ask my mom. Going to the Bahamas is the kind of thing my mom would want to know about." Eddie told us and left the dojo.

"Dude! I just realized something! We're gonna see _Kim in a bikini!_" Jerry exclaimed while hitting Jack violently on the shoulder. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. But then my smile faded. I just remembered...


	2. Chapter 2

I just remembered "We have to see Rudy shirtless!" Jack, Rudy, and I laughed while Jerry and Milton just gagged. "Well I'm gonna go home and pack. See you guys tomorrow." I left the dojo skipping like a four year old and was receiving odd looks from strangers.

Once I got home, I threw my self on my purple bed and squealed with happiness. When I was finished with that, I fished out my old cheerleading bag from my closet and zipped it open. 'Seven days, with boys.' I mused to myself. I thought for a second and a mischievous grin set it self upon my face.

I went through a mental check list once I had every ingredient for plan on my bed.

bikinis - check

sun tan lotion - check

coconut - check

small pajamas - check

crop tops and short shorts - check

Watch out boys, Kim's coming.


	3. Hey

Hey i just wanted to let you guys know that i update far, few, and in between and that one chapter is in one setting, not multiple ones. So chapters are normally short. Plus i'm doing this all on an ipad which is a pain in the butt typing on so i dont really like updating but i do it for you guys.

Love y'all,

KICK4EVAchick

ps- once i get 20 reviews for all my kickin it continued fics, i'll most likely update

psps- i dont have a computer to type on.


	4. Bahamas, Baby

**Please ignore the first three chapters! My-Curly-Cue rewrote them for me but with same plot and main Idea so.. here goes chapter 1!**

* * *

Kim's POV

The sun was hidden by the thick gray clouds hovering over Seaford California. But, even though it was cloudy, the humidity was quickly rising making everyone feel like they were in a rain forest. Outside was sticky and your hair would stick to your skin from the sweat even if you were just relaxing outside.  
This was horrible; it was like we lived in a greenhouse. We were all in the dojo, the guys and I, just chilling. Everyone was sprawled out over the training room trying to cool down. We were all wearing shorts not jeans like usual. Except mine were, of course, the shortest being a girl. I was laying on the edge of the mats near the east side of the room with my hair up in a high ponytail to get it off my neck. Jerry just laid on a bench arms and legs everywhere. Eddie was lying next to Milton on the mats looking at if the two were giant starfish. And lastly, was Jack. His head was resting on my stomach as he laid perpendicular to me. My stomach buzzed with electricity as I felt him move every once in a while.

Just seconds before I felt as if my head were going to explode, Rudy came in with the biggest smile plastered on his face. Everyone's heads turned to him and all of us smirked. We all new that look; another tournament was just around the corner.

"Where is it this time?" I sighed as if we've been through this hundreds of times... oh wait we have.

"The Bahamas, but seeing as you don't want to go..." Rudy said dragging the sentence out slowly and enticingly. I shot up, resting myself on my elbows and Jack caught himself from falling off me. His head was now in my lap and he looked up at me me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Rudy with excitement flowing through my veins.

"Count me in! This is gonna be swag!" I paused; I was shocked at what I had just said. I jumped out from underneath Jack and he landed on the ground with a thud, "Wait, did I just say swag? Oh no, Jerry's rubbing off on me!" After I finished my sentence, I raced to the girls' washroom to wash out my mouth. I heard the guys laugh.

"Hot girls, awesome food, hot girls, awesome beaches, did we say smoking hot girls?" Jack and Jerry were going back and forth mentioning the perks of going to the Bahamas. Apparently, hot girls were on their list. I couldn't help but feel a perk of jealousy arise in my stomach. Wait, what am I thinking? Why would I be jealous of Jack? I ignored the thought with a groan and walked back into the training room.

"I'm gonna go home and ask my mom. Going to the Bahamas is the kind of thing my mom would want to know about." Eddie told us and left the dojo. Jerry chuckled at Eddie's statement and I punched his arm. He raised his hands in defense.

"I've got to go too guys. Besides, I think my dad is home from Chicago anyways." I told them. They waved and I did so too, specifically to Jack. Again, why Jack?! I grabbed my bag and walked out of the dojo totally amped about this trip.

"Dude! I just realized something! We're gonna see Kim in a bikini!" Jerry exclaimed while hitting me violently on the shoulder. I froze. I didn't know how to take this.

"Okay, first off," I started, knocking Jerry's hands off me, "I don't like Kim in that way, and second, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND GET MEAR HER YOU DIE!" He jumped back scared and I turned to Milton. He was laughing.

"See you guys, tomorrow." I chuckled at him. I turned to leave but Rudy caught me.

"Leaving already?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I need to... do some things..." I replied. He nodded suspiciously then I left to my house...

* * *

**Written by: MusalovesRiv-and-ilovekick**

**Ghost-Written by: My-Curly-Cue**

**R&R**

**~ MusalovesRiv-and-ilovekick & Lee :]**


	5. Just Talking

Kim's POV

Once I entered my neighborhood, I felt an energy race through my feet and I started to run home. I burst inside and in fright, I saw my mom zip inside the lobby. She smiled knowing it was me.

"Daddy's home." she told me as I hugged her. I turned and saw my dad.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and ran up to him hugging him. He was off on a business trip to Chicago for five weeks.

"Hey Kimmers!" He replied and hugged me back.

"Guess what? We have a tournament in The Bahamas for the next week!" I exclaimed. Both my mom and dad were excited and glad for me that we had made it.

"I'm going to go pack now." I told them. My dad kissed my head and I raced upstairs.

Once I got up to my room, I threw my self on my purple comforted bed and squealed with happiness. When I was finished with my over excitement dance, I fished out my old cheerleading bag from my closet and zipped it open.

'Seven days, with boys.' I mused to myself. I thought for a second and a mischievous grin set itself upon my face. They are all different one is the normal, Eddie, one dummy, a brain, and a skater. My heart jumped as I thought about Jack.

"Wow I'm so stupid." I laughed at myself. With a grin, I searched for all the clothes I wanted to bring with me.

I went through a mental check list once I had every ingredient for plan on my bed.

bikinis - check

sun tan lotion - check

coconut - check

small pajamas - check

crop tops and short shorts - check

I tossed my bag to my desk and flopped on my bed. I was a light packer so I only had one bag and my purse. One thousand thoughts a second rushed through my head at the endless possibilities that this week would bring me. But, it bothered me that each one lead to Jack. What is wrong with me? What is this? Then, I was brought back into reality from someone walking into my room. I sat up and grinned at who it was.

"Hey Jack." I greeted the brunette. He walked in and sat on my bed.

"Hey," he replied. It was completely normal for Jack to come over after school and karate. It was actually rare for him to not stay the night. Why does he practically live here? Well, his parents. They are usually on some business trip almost every week and he just stays over.

Well, only Jack and I keep this to ourselves... the real reason why he stays over. It's not because his parents don't want him to be home alone, it's actually because of what he might do when he is alone. One time, about three months ago, he admitted to me that he has to stay at my house with me because he slipped into depression one night. I was so shocked that he came to me. What would have happened of he didn't? Would he still be here today? Would the scars on his arms be richer every night, not fading away? I try to not think about it...

That one scene from that night always floods my mine.

_It was late. About 11:00pm on a Friday night, I knew Jack's parents were gone and have been since last Friday. My dad was upstairs asleep and my mom was on a woman's retreat with our church down in LA. I was downstairs watching TV in between reality and my dreams when a sudden knock on the front door made me jump to my feet and out of my skins. I glumly walked to it wondering who it was at this hour. I looked through the hole and saw Jack standing there. My breath was stolen from me. I unlocked it and silently whipped it open. Tear stains marked his face._

_"Ja-" I stopped myself. My eyes widened as I saw his wrists. Streaks of blood oozed down his hands and seeped through his plaid over shirt's long sleeves._

_"Oh my gosh." mumbled under my breath. I just threw my arms around his neck and pressed him against me as hard as I could. He hugged back with deep violent shivers emerging from him. Wet tears fell in my shoulder and back as he did so._

_I pulled him into the house and locked the door and walked upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed against the headboard and I let him lye by me. His arms were around my core and I put mine around his neck. I then pressed my lips on the top of his head._

"What happened, Jack?" I asked him tears now staining my face. That was when he explained to me the trouble between him and his parents. From that point on, I let him... no made him stay with me and in my sight so he wouldn't hurt himself ever again.

Jack then lay down on my bed and I did so next to him too. I turned to my side resting my head on my hand. With my other hand, I stroked his hair.

"I still can't believe we're going this week." he admitted. I nodded with a smile.

"I know, the only other foreign place we've ever been to was China." I replied. He nodded. There was silence. I looked at Jack still stroking his hair and I saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. I chuckled and kept doing it. His eyes then whipped open.

"No, no, no stop." he laughed and sat up after pushing my hand away. I smiled.

"I need to go grab my stuff from my house." Jack told me and stood up. He turned to look at me.

"Nope. I'm coming." I replied and followed him.

"No Kim, I'll be fine."

"I'm going." I told him. He sighed with a smirk and we left the room. After that, we left the house and immediately started to run towards his desolate house.

I CANNOT wait for this week to come!

**Writen by: MusaloveRiv-and-ilovekick**

**Ghost-Written by: My-Curly-Cue**

**R&R**

**~ MusaloveRiv-and-ilovekick and Lee :]**


	6. Denied Love Rising

Kim's POV

Finally, it was morning. I could not go to sleep but when I did, I had the most amazing dreams. I grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm. I look to my right and Jack still slept there peacefully. I smirked and sat up on my knees.

One... Two... THREE...

"WAKE UPPPPPP!" I screamed and jumped on top of him. He gasped and the flipped over. He grabbed my waist and I stopped jumping slightly laughing breathlessly.

"Kiiiiiiim." he whined.

"Let's go." I told him in a weird accent.

"Noooo." he whined again and as he turned on his side, he pulled me down next to him.

"AHH! Jack! No!" I yelled. He was on his side with his arms tightly securing my waist.

"Ugh. Jack we need to go to the dojo." he groaned and just pressed his face into my neck deeper.

"JACKSON! GET OUT OF THIS BED NOW!" I screamed. His eyes flashed opened and he bounced off the bed to his feet. I smirked as I turned and looked up at him. But, he wasn't there. I heard groaning and I looked down to the bedside floor. I laughed at the sight. Jack jumped out of bed too fast and from the pressure build up in his head, it caused him to fall to the ground. He then made it to his knees and rested his chin on the bed right in front of me.

"I don't want to go to school today." he whined. Wow. Is he stupid.

"Jack, we're flying to The Bahamas today ya lug nut." I told him plainly. His eyes widened and a certain glow rushed through his brown orbs.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He exclaimed as he stood up. He immediately launched himself at me and wrapped his arms around me waist, picking me up off the bed and carried me at his side.

"Jaaaaaack." I whined copying him. He just chuckled but walked to the door.

"Wanna you know grab our stuff then go?" I asked him. He turned around threw me on the bed then grabbed his suitcase. I grabbed mine then I looked at him. My cheeks immediately grew warm and I looked away.

"I want to go but please, get a shirt on first." He smirked and did so as I walked past him. After tossing my suitcase down the stairs, I ran down then picked it up and slid it to the front door. I heard Jack right behind me and I walked into the kitchen. After we each grabbed an apple and a water bottle, we left to the dojo.

I stumbled and tripped with the heavy suitcase on my back, considering that it was slung over my right shoulder. Last step! And... I trip on my own feet. I was getting ready for the impact of the ground but I never felt it. Obviously, Jack caught me. I blushed and quietly said thank you as he helped me up. I look to the ground just in the lobby of the dojo and see that all my stuff has fallen out of the suit case! Thank goodness that Jack and I were the first ones here... I mutter some not-very-nice-words under my breath and start to pick everything up. Jack comes to help and picks up one of my bras.

"I suppose this is yours?"

"WHAT? Psh, no! That's just my...uh... slingshot! Yeah!" I say all of that while turning a crimson red and taking it back to put inside my purple and yellow suit case.

"This too?" Jack picks up a lacy strapless red bra. I glare at him.

"Yes, that's my special slingshot to kill someone with if someone would let me pack my own stuff and worry about their stuff!" We both turn red at that point and with a smirk as he walks passed me to the training room. I groaned, zipped my suitcase up and threw it to the side.

Then, Jerry walks out of the back. Oh my, just think if he weren't in the locker rooms. Talk about AWKWARD.

"Yo, Rudy just texted saying he left the tickets in his office and to meet him in the parking lot. He's running a little late."

"Okay." Jack simply replies. He sits on the red bench then falls to his side. I smirk at him. He was apparently not awake yet and was probably going to sleep during the ride to the airport. From here, I could see the blood stains on his sleeve. They were permanently stained that night when he admitted to me about himself. I covered for him, though, and told the guys that we stayed longer at the dojo and we hit each other hard and that I won that night. Rudy still wishes that he was there at that "real" fight.

Then, Milton and Eddie entered the dojo.

"Let's go!" Jack exclaimed jumping to his feet, waking himself up. Jerry and I flash smiles at each other of his actions.

"We're meeting Rudy in the parking lot. Late as usual."

"Ahh." Milton replied as Eddie nodded. We then grabbed all of our stuff and migrated to the parking lot where Rudy, hopefully, was by now.

**Written by: MusalovesRiv-and-ilovekick**

**Ghost-Written by: My-Curly-Cue**

**R&R**

**~ MusalovesRiv-and-ilovekick & Lee :]**


End file.
